


A Long Way From Home

by exbex



Category: Durham County, Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: F/F, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaying is a fickle balm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Way From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Poking through the abandoned WIP pile again.

For Emily it's an almost reluctant responsibility. Her go-nowhere life on the island hadn't been all that bad, the only years of real stability she'd known in her life. University in Toronto was supposed to be her next step, not slaying.

Still, she does what she has to do, and every time that she successfully drives a stake into one, she feels relief coursing through her veins.

It's different for Sadie, who seems to take a grim sort of pleasure in her power. She's efficient, she doesn't take foolish risks, but it's relentless for her, more like hunting than slaying. Sadie will patrol all night, tossing and turning next to Emily if she hasn’t gotten a kill.

Emily gets it, even if it scares her. She's spent enough nights listening to Sadie tell her story, squeezing her hand when her breath begins to shudder, stroking her hair.

Some nights she lays awake and watches Sadie staring out the window, unable to tear her eyes away even though the stillness of her silhouette fills her with not just fear, but dread. Some nights she pulls Sadie down to meet her, skin to skin, her hair brushing her shoulders, gasping as their nipples glance against one another. She reaches between them to find Sadie's slick warmth, caressing until Sadie lets her inside, stroking until she comes and Emily can feel the tension draining from her body.


End file.
